You go, I go
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs decides to leave, not really thinking about the consequences of his actions.
1. Some alone time

**You go, I go**

 **Author:** AbbyGibbs

 **Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own them and that is unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So, I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

 **Classification:** Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

 **Pairing:** Gibbs/Abby

 **Rating: T** (+13)

 **Spoilers:** none

 **Summary:** Gibbs decides to leave, not realty thinking about the consequences of his actions.

 **Author's note: I write this story in the first place for myself, because I miss the old days of NCIS… Where Tony and Ziva where still there, no add of new agents, that I can't really seem to like not matter how much I try. I'm really disappoint about what's happening with NCIS, which I considered the best show ever made on TV until Michael Weatherly's departure. Now thinking that Mark Harmon is leaving, the show is over me in that case. How can they think that it's still going to work after he's gone? No. They also said they wouldn't replace Michael and what happened, they added three new agents that don't do it for me sorry,**

 **No Quinn, Torres or Reeves in here. Don't like don't read.**

 **But these are only my thoughts about it. I hope those who like my writing and support me for so long will like this one.**

 **Warning: This is un-beta'd**

 **Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS.**

 **Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.**

 **Chapter one**

 **Some alone time**

There's a knock on the door. Gibbs watches it for a few moments before he finally decides to stand up to open it.

"Abbs?"

"Can I come in?"

Gibbs doesn't say a word, he simply steps aside to let her enter.

Abby Sciuto looks at him and Gibbs can tell she's nervous. She wants to say something and her month opens to do so, he can see it, but no word comes out. Gibbs watches her pace restlessly for a few more instants before he says:

"Say what you have to say, Abby." He says, making her halt her movement and her head snap up.

"Huh?"

"Say the words, Abbs, if you have something to say, just say it."

"Well it's more like a question, really. An assumption maybe."

"Ask your question then."

"You are thinking of leaving, aren't you?"

Gibbs hadn't expected Abby to ask him that, particular question.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because, Gibbs I've known you for a very long time, and I know when you try to hide something from us, well, in this case from me in particular, I guess."

The NCIS team leader wondered briefly if he had lost his still of hiding things from people he cared about, but Abby wasn't like any other person he cared about, she was very sensitive and they've always had a special bound but he hadn't expected her to see right through his well-placed emotionless face. He was probably getting old or was it something else? Could it be that he wanted her to know his intentions?

Did he want her to stop him from doing something he might regret later? Gibbs, suddenly wondered. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. In the first place, he wanted to leave because, had already lost too many friends and agents because of the job, dying in the line of duty. He'd put so many bad people behind bars and with that helping families to understand why their loves ones had to die.

He was left with the scars and the guilt, he hadn't been able to stop the deaths from happening, it the main reason why he hadn't start anything with the woman standing in front of him. Every woman, every man, he had ever cared about, ended up being killed. Diane, Kate, Shannon, Jenny, Ziva, Mike, Pacci, Dorneget, Langer, Cassidy, Maci, Lee, though Lee's a different story. They all died.

He didn't want anyone to die for him or on his watch anymore. He had enough of it, Gibbs couldn't explain why, all he knew what that he has to take a break of everything a bit like Tony was doing, though the man left because he has a daughter to take care of now.

Gibbs wanted to spend some quiet time, preferably in the mountains, he needed to some alone time to think about what he really wanted to do with his life.

Abby's voice brought him back to reality. "There's no need to deny it, Gibbs."

As a response to her question the man sighed heavily walking to the kitchen to pick out two bears, took the top of both the bottles and handed one to Abby when he came to stand in front of her.

Not answering right away he first brought the bottle neck to his lips and took big gulp of the light brown granular liquid, before finding some courage to tell his friend and college that she was indeed right about his intentions.

When he looked at her after he'd put the bottle on the coffee table, Abigail Sciuto felt her heart break into zillion pieces, she knew then, that, her worst fear was about to become reality. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the man she admired the most. The man she considered a hero, the man she loved in secret for so many years was leaving her. Well his job, but in Abby's mind it was as if he was leaving her.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. At least for a while, Abbs, I've doing this job for too long already. But we'll always be friends and we'll stay in touch, I promise."

"Don't…" she stopped him firmly raising her hands up.

"Abbs…" Gibbs started to say, but stopped himself from going any further, when he saw the despair shine in her eyes."

"I you go, Gibbs, I swear to god, I'm going too. I'm not saying and work for NCIS without you."

"Abby…" He sighed her name for the second time this evening.

He then took his bottle of bear from the coffee table and took another gulp from it as it thought that he should have left the moment the thought had entered his mind without thinking or turning back for that matter, but something had stopped him from doing just that and the reason was standing right in front of him now.

"No, Gibbs, seriously, you go, I go, it's as simple as that. And I think I won't be the only one leaving if you do."

"Ok, ok, I get it. And I suppose it wouldn't be a nice thing to do to NCIS." He said smirking lightly.

"I'm not sure the Director would be very happy if all the member of his best team ever were to leave, no." Abby answered seriously.

"But I really need some alone time, Abby."

"I know, Gibbs," She told him, closing the gap between them to be able to hug him tightly. He response was to put his free arm around her. Still holding his bear bottle in his other hand.

Neither of them knew how long they stay like this in each other's arms and they didn't really care. After Abby disentangled herself from the embrace, she looked at the man in front of her for a long moment, then leaned forward and brushed her lips against his before she left.

TBC…


	2. Decision

**I know the start of this fic, isn't really been the best, but I needed to write something and try to ease my state of mind. Which didn't really work, apparently. God knows for what reason, I'm not feeling right and sad. I guess and hope it will be over soon. I'm doing the best I can with what I have and I'm starting to wonder why.**

 **I would like to remind you guys that this is a Abby/Gibbs fic, you've been warned. If you don't like the idea of Abby and Gibbs being together in a relationship in a romantic way, don't read this! I repeat don't read! The rating has now changed to M, don't blame it on me, blame it on them. Abby and Gibbs took over from me. LOL**

 **Sorry for the delay, it wasn't mine point, and I definitely, didn't want it to go the way it went cause I'm never sure when I write those scenes, but apparently that's where it wanted to go so, here it is. I hope you guys won't find it too horrible…**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Deciding**

Alone in the cabin, his father left to him after he died, Gibbs wondered what to do. Did he really want to quit NCIS? Or was it simply something he thought, he should do? It wasn't going to be an easy decision to make. And if he did quit, would Abby quit as well? What he didn't understand was why she would even consider it. It's not as if she wasn't well paid or that she didn't get along we her colleagues. So, why would she even want to leave her job? There were too many thoughts swirling in his head right now.

A shower that's what he needed. A shower would help him clear his thoughts.

Before coming up here, he'd known exactly what he wanted and now… if only Abby hadn't come to see him, right before he left. Then… then it would've been simpler, he would have written a letter to them, he'd have placed it on his desk, they'd all read it while he would have been gone already.

And now… Now his head was full of doubts.

Gibbs pushed the covers aside and sat on the bed, ran his fingers through his short gray hair and sighed heavily. He stood, and walked towards the bathroom. Once he was there, he took of his T-shirt and boxers and looked at his face in the mirror, he felt a wave of sadness overwhelm him. What was happening to him? Since when did he look so old? It was time for him to do something with was left of his life, he just hoped he would spend the rest of his days alone.

A few moments later, he stood in the shower, his right hand flat against the wall, as his body was bend forwards and the hot water rolled town his back, legs and feet. His eyes closed, when did things become so complicated? Gibbs had no idea.

Had he let his life pass by without realizing it? When he'd married Shannon, he'd always thought they'd have three or four kids, grow old and die together in their sleep. Little did he know that life had other plans for him. When his wife and daughter were killed he'd wanted to commit suicide and after those thoughts finally vanished from his mind he wanted vengeance. He entered NIS thanks to Mike Franks. After a while he finally got to know the name of the person who'd killed the two most important persons in his like, a name he'd never forget: Pedro Hernandez. He'd ended killing him, sure he was dead now and the man wouldn't ever hurt anyone again, but Kelly and Shannon weren't coming back. The emptiness left by their deaths would never ever leave him. Something he hadn't known back then.

Abigail Sciuto was visibly worried. What if Gibbs choose not to come back? He had left once already, years ago to Mexico, sure in the end, he had come back, but Abby had this uneasy feeling that this was different. This wasn't like him. Gibbs wasn't the kind of man who'd quit, just like that.

She wanted to tell Ducky, but something stopped her from doing it. She wasn't going to be able to hold it together for long if she didn't find somebody to talk to. When had this happen? When did all those changes occurred? The world seemed to turn backwards suddenly.

If only Tony could be here.

Maybe a shower would help her clear her head so, she headed for the bathroom, turned on the light, when to her bedroom to fish some clean underwear and cloths before coming back into the bathroom to undress herself. Once she was naked she stepped into her shower cubicle and turned both warm and cold faucets at the same time, so that lukewarm water would meet her body once it comes out of the shower head. A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as the water rolled down her body.

Yeah having a shower had been the right thing to do.

Abby could feel her body relax under the spray of water, but her thought kept running toward Gibbs. Maybe she should have told him, she had feelings for maybe then, he would have left. Who was she kidding? Did she really thing that Leroy Jethro Gibbs could reciprocate her feelings… keep dreaming, girl. What would a guy like Gibbs would want to have to do with someone like her?

She didn't want to dwell on those things any more than she needed to. She didn't want to imagine what her life would be like without Gibbs. If she did, she'd be sad and she didn't want to be. Life was already hard enough. Her life without Gibbs wasn't even an option for her. Since the first day, he entered her life there had something special between them, she couldn't explain it. The next thing she did was grabbing shampoo to watch her hair as she did so, her thought went toward Gibbs and her imagination went wild. She was in the shower in her mind but she wasn't alone anymore…

Gibbs was in the shower with her. His lips were on hers, kissing her slowly. After a few moments, of simply kissing, his tongue softly caressed her lower lips, instantly her mouth opens. Gibbs' tongue is met with hers, making them both moan at the contact. They took their time.

Their tongues were doing what their body would soon hopefully do. The kiss deepened before gradually losing in intensity to finally come to an end. Both out of breath after such an amazing kiss, her forehead pressed against his chest, she smiled, a lazy smile, while her breading slowly comes back to normal. Her left arm still snaked around his neck, she brings her right hand up and places it flat on his chest, right above his heart.

"What took you so long?"

"When you get older, your brain isn't as sharp anymore to understand the double meaning of certain things…"

"You're not that old, and your brain is quick, you just didn't want to admit to me or you yourself that you have feelings for me." She says in husky voice.

"That might be an explanation as well." He says, in the same husky tone of voice.

"Make love to me, Gibbs." She thought.

That's exactly what he did in her mind….

Abby was so lost in her fantasy that she didn't even realize that her body started to react to it. Her right hand started to slide slowly down her body toward her most intimate part. One finger slid inside and she moaned, pulling out and trusting back in and Abby moaned again. She unconsciously took a step back, so, she'd be supported by the wall behind her. She did this over and over again, imagining that it were Gibbs fingers inside as he was standing behind her. She threw her head back and grinded her hips. A second finger came to join the first, her hips grinding harder against her hand. He heartbeat increasing with each of her ministrations her mouth fell open and her eyes closed, her finger increased their rhythm and well did her the movement of her hips, she could feel her pleasure building up, that so wonderful warm feeling, it wouldn't take her long anymore.

Abby's breathing was very labored by now, and her body was tight, once twice in and out and again and she exploded and she was calling out Gibbs's name. Her orgasm was of such intensity she was glad the shower wasn't that big otherwise would have hurt herself. She let herself slide against the wall until she sat on the floor, her body still shaking and trembling, after the tremors had calm down enough, she brought her knees up, encircled her knees with her arms and finally rest her head on them.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she cried. She couldn't keep her sorrow, any longer inside.

What Abigail Sciuto didn't was that in his own shower in his house, Gibbs has experience something similar.

Gibbs had let his thoughts go freely, they had turned to Abby and as the water ran on his body he'd imagined her standing before him, in all her glory, she had such a marvelous body slight curves, beautiful breasts, not too big, but no too small either, she was just perfect, standing before him.

He leaned in to capture her lips, she moaned when he darted his tongue out to caress her lower lip he wanted her to open her month further for him. Which she did, their tongue then tangled together passionately.

His arms traveled along her body until their journey ended on her buttocks, he squeezed and she moaned into his mouth, lifting her a little, she encircled her legs around his waist, breaking the kiss, she gasps at the feeling of his cock rubbing slightly against her entrance.

"Gibbs, please…." Is her plea, and that's all he needs.

Gibbs shifts her weight, a little more on his left arm, while she holds him closer to her, Abby's mouth falling open when she feels him reach between them… to guide himself into her to begin a dance as old as time, rhythmed by their means and sighs…

Meanwhile Gibbs's hand has reached for his manhood and started a slow rubbing movement, it had been a while since he'd done that. The movements of his hand became faster as the images in his head become more vivid and heated, he didn't take him long to find his release, he came hard crying out Abby's name when he came. He let himself slide along his shower wall breathing heavily.

He couldn't keep going like this.

He hadn't masturbated himself for a long time, but it wasn't as if he hadn't wanted to. When he thought about the black-haired forensic scientist, his mind always ended up in the gutter lately and he really needed to find a way to get it out of it. It had been the first time, since he had sexual thoughts about Abby that he had to act physically on it.

And right now, the only solution he could see to be able to do just that was to leave NCIS. He need to resign. His decision was made.

Gibbs simply hope he would be strong enough to pull through with it. The thing was that he had to tell Vance about his decision, but he couldn't take the risk to see Abbs otherwise he was certain that his resolve wouldn't hold.

So, that's what the man did, he called the Director of NCIS to tell him, he was resigning and that he was send it in a few days. He also told Vance that there was no need to try to convince him otherwise.

It wasn't going to be easy, but Gibbs was convinced he'd made the right decision.


	3. Who are you trying to fool?

**So, now Gibbs has made the decision to leave, but will it really be that easy to walk away from what has been his life for some many years? Thank you for reading and for your support, it's really appreciated. 3**

 **Three**

 **Who are you trying to fool?**

No, it wasn't going to happen. She would not let him leave just like that. How could he do this without even saying goodbye? Did their friendship mean nothing to him? Abby had a hard time believing it. She wasn't happy about his decision, she wasn't going to lie about it but, she wasn't mad at him for it. She could even understand it. What she couldn't understand however was why he chose simply not to come back to share his decision with her — with the team — was he afraid to face them or her?

Abby couldn't think of another plausible explanation. Gibbs… didn't he know her by now? She wouldn't have tried to convince to change his mind, that was something impossible to do anyway even for her. Because when his mind was set, his mind was set. No, what she would have done was resigned, she told him she would.

But for now, she needed to think. She had a hard time to envision her life at work without him, but she suddenly realized that it wasn't an impossible situation to survive. what would be, would be as if Gibbs left her life. That was something she needed to tell him, but how could she when she didn't even know where he was? She was certain that if she was going to tell him that she would indeed leave, he would try to convince her not to do so.

In fact, she didn't care if she kept her job or not, all she wanted was to keep Gibbs in her life. That, Abby realized suddenly, was the most important to her. There was also something else she needed, so she took her cell phone and dialed a number she promised only to use if she saw no other possibility.

I hope you won't be mad at me, but I see no other possibility, I need to hear your voice. She thought to herself. She held her cellphone to her ear and wait for him to pick up.

["Hey, you."]

"I'm so sorry to bother you, I know you said it was for important things only, but this is important for me…" she started.

["Abby, it's alright, just tell me what's going on."]

"Gibbs has resigned."

["Excuse me, Abbs, but I think I've misheard you. I could have sworn you said, Gibbs resigned."]

"You heard me, correctly. Gibbs has left NCIS."

["What happened?"]

"Not sure, I think he's had enough."

["Abby, you're talking about the boss man, he lives to put bad guys behind bars."]

A laughter followed his words. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's simply that you still refer to Gibbs as boss man." ←

["Old habits die hard." He chuckles, "but tell me, why didn't you use my old number. That cell phone still works. I don't work with you anymore, but we're still friends."]

"Sorry about that, I guess, it's the shock of knowing that Gibbs has resigned. How's Talia doing?"

["She's doing very well, she's daddy's little girl. God, I wonder if I will ever get used to those words."]

"Yeah, you will Tony. You're a great dad."

["Thanks. Though, I still have doubts about that. I still have troubles with the fact that she didn't say anything."]

"She wanted to protect you, Tony. She knew the moment you would have known, you'd take the first plane to Tel Aviv. Ziva didn't want you to do so, because you had still work to do here."

["And now she's dead."] He said dryly, Abby could hear a bit of resentment creeping in his voice.

"Don't do that Tony. Ziva did what she thought would be the best thing. Tali still has her dad. Which probably wouldn't be the case if you'd been there with her. I don't want to hurt you or reopen a wound, but you have to admit I'm right."

Tony sighed heavily in response. ["I know you are telling the truth, but it doesn't make the reality of things any easier. But I guess that's not what you were calling me about, was it?"]

"No, actually, I called you because I don't know what to do and because I needed to hear your voice. I miss you, Tony."

Anthony DiNozzo smiled at this off the line. He missed Abby a great deal. He missed all of them. That had been the hardest part about leaving his job with NCIS. When he left NCIS to take care of his daughter Tony hadn't only left his job no, he had also left his family behind as well as his best friends.

["I cannot decide for you what to do, Abbs."] DiNozzo told her honestly.

"I know that but I was thinking about resigning as well, I told him so."

["Why would you want to consider doing that?" Though, he was fairly certain to know the answer to that question already.]

"I not sure if I'll be able to handle work without him coming down to the lab."

["And that's the only reason?"] He questioned.

There was a pause, Abby didn't answer his question immediately. It only served to confirm Tony's suspicions. With everything they've been through, everything that life had thrown at them, they still didn't understand. Life is something that goes on forever. He had lost the woman he loved, he couldn't tell her how he felt about her anymore. He didn't even know where she was buried for heaven's sake and Abby and Gibbs had yet to make a move.

"I love him, Tony." Abby said, suddenly.

["I know you do, Abby."]

"Not like a daughter loves a father…" She adds.

["I know Abbs, I know. I've known it for a long time."]

Another pause, were her feelings for Gibbs so obvious? Abby wondered, briefly. And if they were indeed so obvious, did it mean that Gibbs knew how she felt about him? If he did he hasn't said anything about it. Why was that? Because he didn't return her feelings or because he simply didn't want to act on them.

"That obvious, huh?"

["Yes, actually. Ziva was the first to know. After the boss-man himself, of course. That I'm sure of, he knows how you feel about him."]

"Why didn't he say anything then? Why not even now when he has decided to leave?"

["For one: He's Gibbs, he wants you to make a move. As I think of it now, Ziva was right when she said that to me, the last time I went to Israel. She told me that Gibbs loves you very much, but he won't say anything because he thinks you could do so much better than him. He's too old for you in his mind. But he does love you the same way you love him, I've seen the way he looked at you when he thought you didn't see him. If I can give you some advice: tell him Abbs. Tell him how you feel before it's too late."]

"I will, Tony. I promise."

["I promise to come and visit soon. I'm not making a promise I won't keep. Miss, you."]

"Can't wait to hug you. Thanks! say 'hi' to your father for me when you see him, ok? I miss you too, so very much. See you soon. Give a kiss to Tali for me."

"Will do, see ya." He said and hung up the phone.

Abby closed her cellphone very slowly and sighed heavily. She missed him so much, nothing was the same anymore since he left. Following Tony's advice Abby decided she would tell Gibbs the real nature of her feelings for him.

000

Who am I trying to fool, anyway? Gibbs wondered. He exited his shower cubicle and went to the room he was using for his bedroom in the cabin, and walked toward the closet to take some fresh clothes. Gibbs opened a drawer and took some fresh underwear. Once he had put on his underwear he decided that he could use some coffee. Before heading downstairs though, he put on his jeans. There was no need to put on socks at the moment, he loved walking barefoot on wood. It was one of the main reasons he loved to come here.

The entire cabin was made of wood. He loved the smell of it. When he was making a boat, it was the part he'd loved most when he was sanding wood. Smelling, feeling the wood. How it felt alive under his fingertips when he let his fingers slowly glide along the fresh sanded wood, he simply loved it.

He put on his red sweatshirt while walking downstairs. Once in the kitchen, he opened a cupboard and fished for a mug. Next thing was to find the coffee, which he found easily. Gibbs poured some water in the water tank of the coffee machine, then set a fresh coffee filter in the holder and started the machine. He looked for a few moments as the brown liquid started to fill the coffeepot. Smiled as the smell of his favorite brew filled his nostrils.

Silence: he loved it, craved it. The only sound in the cabin was the coffee machine. He looked around to see where he had put the books he brought with him. It was his favorite activity when he was down here. Gibbs was an active man: everyone who knew him would tell you that. But sometimes, just once in a while, he loved doing nothing other than reading a good book. Gibbs rapidly spotted his books and he went through them. He decided he'd read Alfred Lansing's "Endurance" again. It had been a while since he'd read it. The last time he'd been interrupted by Abby. He was reading when she knocked on the door, he had expected her to enter after she'd knocked like she always did, but no… he had to go and open the door for her to enter his house. His first clue that something was wrong.

Abby told him what she had discovered about herself. The fact that she was an adopted child. As a forensic scientist she couldn't help herself, she'd taken a sample of her mother's DNA as she kept a lock of the woman's hair in the locket she wears.

After that she'd fallen asleep in his arms on the couch. Thinking about that particular moment, he couldn't believe that he'd resigned and yet that's what he did.

He poured some coffee in the mug he'd already took out of the cupboard, closed his eyes and smelled its aroma. He went back to the stool he sat earlier on and was about to take his first of coffee when he heard a knock on one of the windows.

To be continued…

 **Author's note** **#** **2 the fic is going to be longer than initially intended about at least two more chapter. I hope you'll still enjoy it. Please let me know if you do. Thank you all in advance for your support.**


	4. Sometimes all that is necessary is to

**Four**

 **Sometimes all that is necessary is to listen.**

Abby. He couldn't believe his eyes. Abby was knocking on the window. How was it that he was surprised that she would find him? No, there was no need to ask himself that question: Abby's a forensic scientist, she's a smart girl: of course she knows how to find him. Gibbs felt a bit conflicted. On one hand he was happy to see her, but on the other he wasn't certain to be ready to see her. What if she was here to try to dissuade him? He wasn't sure if he was able to argue with her. His head wanted to leave, that he was sure of. But his heart… that was another matter entirely.

Gesturing for her to move toward the door, he looked as she smiled at him and did as he told her to do. Abby could help herself in. Gibbs then walked toward the cupboard and took another mug out of it, went to the coffee machine and poured some of coffee in the mug. Next he took some cream out of the fridge he had bought earlier when he went to buy groceries, he anticipated her coming to see him, probably.

And yet here she was. He would have thought that the moment she'd learn about his resignation she would show up. Though he expected her to call first and try to convince him to change his plans, not to directly show up at the cabin. But then again it was Abigail Sciuto he was thinking about, and well, Abby wasn't a conventional someone, was she?

"Gibbs, we need to talk." The man heard her say as soon as she came in.

At her words he sighed heavily, this is what he had been afraid of. A very long conversation with his former forensic scientist.

"Yes, Abby."

"I'm not going to try and convince you to change your mind about your resignation. It would be useless anyway." she said walking toward him and smiled at him when she took to mug he was handing her.

"Careful, it's hot." Though it was easily understandable as the mug still smoked.

"Thanks." Was her answer to him.

"Can I sit?" She asked him, looking at the table and chairs standing nearby.

Gibbs nodded his head and came to sit with her at the table.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Abbs?"

"You remember our conversation before you left?"

Gibbs simply nodded his head in an affirmative gesture.

"I told you that if you would leave, I would leave as well. Well, right now, I'm not so sure about that anymore."

At her words Gibbs felt somewhat relieved, but he also felt a little disappointed. He would have to hear her arguments for him not to leave NCIS.

"How is it you suddenly doubt about your decision?" Gibbs asked suddenly curious.

"Other than the fact that I love my job, you mean?" she said smiling.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile back at her. "Yeah, because it's obvious to anyone who knows you that you love your work. So, what's the other reason?"

"That's actually why I came here, in the first place."

"I'm all ears, Abbs."

"I know you are, but what I have to tell you isn't the easiest, you know?"

Abby took a deep breath to calm her heart, her pulse had increased considerably. The man who look at her lifted an eyebrow. Gibbs couldn't understand why his favorite lab rat was suddenly so nervous. He watched her as she took a deep gulp of coffee. This was definitely not like her at all. Normally she'd have left her mug of coffee standing for quite a longer time. She loved it when the temperature of the brewage was lukewarm and sometimes, cold even. So, he knew that whatever she had decided to tell was something difficult for her.

Gibbs didn't say anything, he simply waited for her to speak again, she would do so when she'd be ready. It took a good five minutes before she was able to speak. Abby stood up before she spoke to him in a low voice.

"I really want to tell you something Gibbs. The problem is, I don't know where to start. I also don't want you to hate me. You have to promise me you won't."

"Abby…" he started to say, but she interrupted him.

"No, Gibbs. You have to promise me." She said dead serious looking him in the eye.

"I promise." He told her seriously. He could see the relief shining in her eyes as soon as his words came out of his mouth.

A deep breath met his ears right before she started to talk. "Before you left to make your decision, I was fairly certain you would resign. Why I knew you would, that I don't know. I simply knew you would. It hurt at first knowing I wouldn't be reason enough for you to stay. Foolish of me to think that you'd actually care for me to stay but I was wrong. Then I called a friend, who told me that you cared for me deeply. I wasn't sure I could believe him, but I did. He also said that life was too precious and that I should tell you because he himself had lost the love of his life. And therefor he couldn't tell her anymore how much he loved her. His words made me think. So, I'm here to tell you that I have feelings for you, Gibbs. I love you since the first day we met. The feelings I have for you have never ceased to increase."

As she spoke the words her fingers were having the same conversation. A habit she hadn't lost after all these years. A habit that manifested when she was nervous. Abby looked at him and saw the corners of his mouth lift and her heart sank.

Of all the things, she thought he could have done, how he could have reacted to this news: none of them involved a smiling Gibbs.

"If you are going to laugh at me when I'm pouring my heart out to you. I think I better leave." She said anger creeping in her voice. Standing Gibbs caught her arm.

"No, don't go. I'm not laughing at you, Abbs."

"Then what are you doing?" she asked him, still irritated at his reaction. "Abby, really, I wasn't laughing at you. Ok, I was smirking, but not for the reason you think…"

Surprised showed in her eyes at what he just said. "Then why? Why did you smirk?"

"Oh Abbs… don't you get it?"

"No, what?" she asked him. Wanting him to say in word what she could see shining in his eyes for the first time very clearly.

Love.

"I love you too, that's why resigned in the first place. Well, there are other reasons too: I can't watch agents die around me anymore. But, I couldn't fight my feelings for you anymore. With each day passing what I felt for you became stronger, and still is now."

Abby opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Her eyes filled with unshed tears, her green eyes never leaving his piercing blue ones. Gibbs stood up slowly and came to stand before her. Tears where now rolling down her cheeks. His hands reached out to her face, brushing away her tears with his thumbs. A few moments later he leaned in and his lips touched hers in a very soft brush of the lips. Then doing it again but this time with a little more pressure.

"I'm so sorry for what I put you through, Abbs. I should have told you before or at the least act on my feelings for you, but I couldn't do it. I always thought that you were too young…" he started to say as he had pulled away to look at her.

Gibbs was about to say something more, but she put her finger on his lips, silencing him. She shook her head then, her pigtails flapping around her beautiful face.

"No. don't say another word." She told him softly and smiled, the smile reaching her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. This time the kiss was firmer. The kiss they were sharing rapidly deepened, both moaning from the

pleasure.

Finally.

Abby broke up the kiss as her need for air became really necessary. She rested her forehead against his, trying desperately to find her breathing back and so did Gibbs. She'd always thought kissing Gibbs would be good, but this was even better than in her wildest dreams. When her heartrate eventually slowed to almost normal, she asked him:

"This isn't just one amazing kiss before you leave for, I don't know how long, is it?"

"No Abby it is not. I promised, I'm not going anywhere."

She couldn't help the brilliant smile that lit up her entire face at his words. The next thing he knew, Gibbs was engulfed in one of her trademark hugs.

"So, what do we do now?" she said to him.

He smiled and told her with mischief his eyes. "I'm might have an idea, but…" Abby smiled brightly at him and grabbed for his hand.

"Lead the way." Was all she said. It was all the gray-haired man needed to hear from her. Jethro Gibbs, kissed her again, scooped her up in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed deeply while he carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

 **I'd like to apologize for my mistake and grammatical errors.**

 **I hope you'll still enjoy the read.**


	5. Us finally

**Note: I'm so sorry for the delay, it wasn't intended, I promise. Life took over for a bit. And I had a lot of things on my mind. I'm nervous about this chapter, because it's been a while since I've wrote an adult scene. I hope it's not too bad. Only one chapter left.**

 **Remember this is unbeta'd**

 **Five**

 **Us, finally**

Gibbs and Abby stood in his bedroom before his bed, looking at one another without exchanging a single word. She placed her hands on his chest. He was still wearing his that red polo shirt, she loved so much on him her hands moving downwards slowly until they arrived at the waistband of his blue jeans, her finger curling around the hoodie and pulling at it to free it from it his trousers. Her heartbeat picking up speed as she did just that.

Gibbs didn't say anything he just watched her. She pulled some more then more until the lifted his arms up, and bend slightly to allow her to pull it over his head. Abby let go of the polo shirt which ended up on the floor. Her hands were back on his torso as she now caressed his skin then they caressed his broad shoulder, his neck followed until her hand finally found their place behind his neck and she leaned forward, to kiss him softly.

Pulling back, she looked in his blue eyes before letting of him fully to take a step back. She heard a disappointing groan coming from Gibbs at the loss of contact and chuckled. She took a step closer again and, she unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his jeans, licking her lips during the process. A smiled graced his lips has he watched her.

While her hands were busy pushing his jeans over his hip. Gibbs decided he couldn't let her have all the fun. He reached out, and his finger took hold of the cords on the front of her blouse. She was so beautiful, he thought again. Loosening them his fingers played with the buttons. One by one unbuttoning them. The blouse opening slowly to let appear the creaminess of his skin.

Once it was fully open, Gibbs right hand slit under the soft fabric and pushed it slowly over her shoulder then he leaned in and placed a soft kiss of her shoulder. He would have expected her to bend through her knees when she'd pushed his jeans over his hips, but she hadn't. Abby had stayed up.

His left hand mimicked the action of his right hand and pushed the blouse from her shoulder before his lips kissed it. The piece of clothing fell silently to the floor behind her.

She was left with a simple black laced bra which contrasted with her white skin and made her even more beautiful. His hands wandered on her arms for a minute. Her own hands hand stilled, and she was looking down. Suddenly very conscious of herself.

His right index-finger hooked under her chin and nudged so she would finally look at him. He didn't not say a word though. He simply looked in her amazing green eyes, he was an open book to her now. He was letting her see everything she'd ever wanted to see and what she saw took her breath away.

"Oh, Gibbs." She murmured tears shinning in her eyes.

No words escaped his mouth. But what he did made the tears fall down her cheeks, he reached out and place his hand about her heart and made the I love you sign. Her heart burst with even more love. All those years ago, they'd met, and she then learn the meaning of love at first sight. She never thought possible to love a man that much and yet here she was experiencing it.

Gibbs stepped out of his jeans, he hadn't bothered wearing his shoes. It was something he liked to do when he was home when he wasn't in to mood to work on anything in his basement, he removed his socks and shoes. Humans weren't made to wear shoes anyway.

"Don't cry, Abbs." He said in a very soft voice brushing her tears away with his left hand as he had not removed his right wrong where it had set it above her heart.

One of Abby's hand cupped his neck then and pulled him to her to kiss him passionately. Her other hand finding his above her heart her fingers opening his head up, so she could intertwin her fingers with his as the kiss went on.

When they finally break up the kiss in need of oxygen and breathing heavily, pressing their foreheads together panting. His hands seem to move on their own accord suddenly, his fingers unfastening her skirt. When the task is done, the skirt is pushed over her hips and he watch it slide down her legs and pulled her around her shoes.

He groaned. "Abby, you really need to reconsider your choices in the shoe department."

"But I love those shoes." She counters.

"I know you do and they fit you perfectly. No objection to that, but they're not exactly practical, are they?"

"Depends…"

He looked up at her then. One eyebrow lifts up.

"On what?" He wondered.

"On who wears them." She retorted ginning mischievously at him.

The next thing, Gibbs knew her shoes were out as well as her sock.

"Ok, I'm not even going to ask you how you did that." He grinned back at her.

"You're complaining?"

"Oh no. Not at all."

He watched her as she placed her socks in her shoes and walked over next to his bedroom door to place them against the wall before coming back to him wearing only underwear smiling at him somewhat shyly.

"I'll never say another word about your foot wear, I promise."

She didn't answer him. Instead she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting it hang loos around her for a second then removed the straps from her arms and watch it fall to the floor at her feet. She then did the same with her slip, and stepped out if it. Abby stood fully naked in front of him for a minute, then when to the bed, pulled the covers and climbed into it, pulling the to cover up her body again and held them in place curling her fingers around it.

Gibbs pushed down his boxer short and walked over to his bed, he leaned forward and, and grabbled the covers pulling them to him has he learned down on her. Abby lift her left leg up, and her mouth fell open and he pressed down her up, his lips meeting his in a soft kiss. It felt so good to have his weight on her body.

She who thought he didn't feel anything more for her than friendship. Or even that he simply saw her as a replacement daughter for Kelly's loss, but what was about to happen proved her wrong. She was here with him. There were together. He hadn't pushed her away, on the contrary, he'd welcomed her even though, she wasn't entirely sure he was free of doubts. A wave of intense happiness overwhelmed her bringing tears in her eyes.

"Abbs?" he whispered, afraid he done something wrong or that she'd changed her mind.

Abby smiled up at him. "I'm fine, Gibbs nothing to worry about. Just happy tears, nothing more. I would never have expected this to happen — even dream for it to happen. I've wanted this for so long. I can barely believe we are finally together." Abby bit on her lower lips then.

Seeing her do that made him smile. Abby was an full grown up adult, but sometimes, she looked like an infant, a scared little girl who needed protection and reassurance.

"No doubt about it, Abbs we are together."

He said softly lowering his face toward hers to nuzzle her neck then he kissed it, nuzzled some more before his lips finally found hers again. They lost themselves in the kiss for a moment. It felt so go to hold her in his arms to kiss her after all this long awaiting time. They broke the kiss as they both needed to refill their lungs with oxygen.

"You alright?" he asked her softly.

"Why wouldn't I be, I have everything I've always wanted."

Her words made him smirk. Things seemed to be suddenly so easy. Life could be so complicated at times, but then something would happen, and everything turns and there it was: the easiness, the peace of mind and the joy of the simple things. Gibbs hoped beyond hope though that Abby wouldn't wake up one day and realize that this was a mistake. It wasn't sure that was something he would be able to survive. Abby would be the last woman in his life.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't know what is future was going to be made of, but he was certain that it was going to be better than whatever he had imagined because whatever it would be he wouldn't have to face it alone anymore. His thoughts where broken by the delightful touch of her lips on his skin.

He chose that moment, to reach between them and guide himself into her, she gasped in responds pulling herself up just enough to be able to kiss his shoulder.

"Stay with me, Gibbs."

"I'm here with you." He said and to prove it slowly pulled out of her and pushed back in again.

"Mmmhmm, that felt so good, she said biting her lower lip. After a few minutes, she added "now, yes. But you weren't moments ago."

Gibbs brushed his lips with hers. "Sorry about that was lost in thoughts." He said kissing her softly. When their lisps parted, Abby asked him.

"What kind of thoughts?" She asked him softly.

"Nothing important." Gibbs assured her.

"You're are overthinking this, aren't you? Gibbs we're both adults, I want this, I want you. I want it to finally be us together. I don't care what our differences are. You mean the world to me since the first day we met. Certainly, there will be times where it will not be easy, there will probably be gossip, but I couldn't care less. The only important thing to me is you."

Gibbs smiled down at her and place a soft kiss on her lips. When she wanted something she always knew the words to say to make her point.

"It's not that I'm really overthinking this, Abbs, you've known me long enough to know by now that what people think about me don't matter to me, but it's your reputation I'm worried about. I wouldn't want you to become a subject of gossip because of me."

"Don't…" she says. Placing her index finger on his lips.

His right hand reached up to remove her finger from his lips. "I know, you don't care about any of it, but I care about you more than my own life. I also know you can defend yourself and you have a wit tongue, but still…"

"Why are you giving me a way out of this? I don't want out. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want marriage if that's what you're afraid of, I promise. All I want is to be with you, be a part of your life in a deeper way than we already do, Gibbs. I want to share your bed at night. I want to wake up next to you in the morning. I want to be able to watch you read a book when we are alone together…"

He smirks then saying: "Really? isn't that already the case, because last time, I checked I'm buried inside of you read now, but if you want I can… he started to withdraw from her… "

Gibbs felt her hands slide around his sides and end up on his bottom, and pull him closer her action made in groan appreciatively. "Don't you dare, she said playfully. Now that you're finally mine, I will have my way with you all night." Abby told him in a very seductive voice.

"I would have thought you would have wanted something else entirely. Like for example fooling around pretending we were someone else."

"I had that in mind too, but I was serious, Gibbs. I'd love to simply be able to watch your read or drink your coffee in the morning, afternoon, evening or whenever you want to drink one. I love everything about you. You're my James Bond."

So that would make you my Moneypenny?"

Her mouth fell open at his response, surprised that he'd know the movies in the first place.

"Ah, you've spend some time with Tony then. I could as easily be your M." she told him rotating her hips against him making him moan in pleasure, before saying. "You think, Bond should be going with M?" He frowned.

Abby burst into laughter when she realized why he frowned. "No, Gibbs, I don't want him to be with that M. Not the M played by Bernard Lee. God no. James is a notorious womanizer though I don't really agree with it. He sleeps with them to gather the information he needs, that's all, just like you would do it if needed. It wouldn't mean, you'd love me any less."

"You're right about that." He answered with a kiss.

"No, what I wanted to say is… it actually depends of the movies. I agree with you on Moneypenny and Bond for all the Bond movies except the ones where Bond is played by Daniel Craig and M is played by Judi Dench. I'm certain would agree with me on that."

"I haven't seen them yet. And for your information Abby. This has nothing to do with spending with DiNozzo. I happen to like watching James Bond from time to time. It's one of my many secrets."

"I'm looking forward to discover new things about you and definitely some new secrets, but right now I want something from you…"

"And what would that be?" He asks innocently.

"As if you don't know…" She smiles.

"I do know, but I want you to say it, Abbs, say what you want from me right now.

And that's what she does in her most sexy voice. "Make love to me, Gibbs."

With that no further words were exchanged. He leaned into her and captured her lips in a stirring kiss. She felt one of his hands slide along her side and couldn't help but moan at the sensation. Their kissed intensified, his tongue caressing her lower lip, she moaned and parted them willingly as he started to move again, withdrawing and pushing back in again. His tong curling around hers. His hand caressing the side of her face and her pitch-black hair while his other hand reached for hers has their fingers intertwined.

Their lower bodies having found a rhythm of their own. Abby's free hand had found its way on his back holding him against her. He felt her nails digging in his back when his trusts became faster, and harder. Their kissing stopped as they needed oxygen to breathe. Abby's moans getting louder with each of his trusts.

"Oooh yes, right there." She managed through ragged breaths, she could feel it starting to build, the familiar warmth beginning to form in the pit of her stomach the sensation intensifying with his trust.

Her moans of pleasure encouraged him to go faster and harder, she met him thrust for trust and as she brought up her right leg up on his hip allowing him to push deeper into her.

Her nails went even deeper into his back, she wanted him, needed him to go faster, she told him so, panting heavily. He groaned as he did as he was asked, she was close he could tell and so was he.

Once twice and they both screamed each other's names simultaneously.

Their bodies shuddering violently at the intensity of their release.

What they'd just experienced was very rare. They both knew it. When the tremors subdued Gibbs was about to roll of her, but she held on to him, refusing to let him, she just wanted to feel him inside her for a few more moments. When he looked down in her eyes all what he saw took his breath away, and his eyes filled up with tears.

He had never so much love into a woman's eyes except for one. Shannon.

Gibbs swallowed hard and told her, in a broken voice. "I love you, Abby. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Gibbs, so much."


	6. You go, I go not just yet

**Chapter six – You go, I go not just yet.**

Gibbs woke up to the sunlight peering through the curtains. A smile graced his lips as he remembered his activities of last night with Abby. They had finally confessed their feelings for one another and made love afterwards. Why had they waited so long to tell each other what they felt, he had no idea. It had felt so good and so natural as if it simply was the next step in their relationship. Never had he made love to a woman, the way he'd made love with Abby, except…

Gibbs stopped his thoughts before they could go down that particular path, yet again. He and Abby were together now and that's all that mattered.

The NCIS team leader rolled onto his back and reached out expecting to feel Abby's warm body next to him, but all he felt were cool wrinkled sheets.

"Abbs?" He called.

No response, he was met with silence.

Gibbs called her name again. Still nothing.

He frowned. Where could she be? Did she leave him without saying a word? No, it wasn't Abby's style. He pushed the covers aside, ready to get out of bed when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and his noses trills were met with the wonderful smell of freshly made coffee. The Marine shook his head in disbelief. Of course, she'd make coffee for them. How could even think otherwise?

She was wearing his shirt. Definitely oversized on her, but damn did Abby look sexy in it.

"You're awake." She smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." Gibbs replied softly and watched while she approached the bed carrying a tray with two mugs of steaming coffee and… were those croissants?

Abby handed him the tray for a few moments, so she can climb back in bed next to him. When she sat comfortably, she smiled at the man smiling back at her. He slowly and carefully placed the trey between them. Gibbs took one of the mugs handing it to Abbs moments before he takes the other one and, holds it under his nose and closed his eyes. It smelled wonderfully strong, just the way he liked it. Gibbs brought it to his lips taking a small sip of it at first to check the temperature of the brown liquid.

Still a bit too hot, but he could take a gulp of it, so that's what he did.

Abby silently watched him. A smiled appearing on her lips as she remembered last night. It had been so wonderful when they had made love. it had been so much better than in all her dreams. She had a dreamy look in her green eyes when she sipped at her own coffee.

"Penny for your thoughts," Gibbs said in a soft voice, snapping her out of her daydreaming.

"I still have troubles realizing, last night happened that it wasn't a dream." She said.

Gibbs chuckled softly. "Believe it Abbs, It was very real," he said, ducking his head to place a soft kiss on her lips to prove it and she couldn't help but smile against his lips.

Abigail pulled back just enough to look at him, her eyes full of mischief as she asked, "Hungry?"

"Very."

She took a gulp of coffee before placing the mug on the night table. Gibbs did the same with his. Abigail moved to be on her knees, leaned forward and reached for a croissant. Abby put it in her mouth, and moved toward Gibbs, the next thing he knew, she was straddling him. Jethro lifted an eyebrow, smiled and opened his mouth taking the other end of the croissant. They both chewed on the pastry until their lips met. It all started as a small sweet kiss, but rapidly turned into something much more passionate. Their tongue battled and curled around the other. Moans and gasps were the only sounds that could be heard in the room. The kiss ended long moments later when they were both in needed air.

Abby and Gibbs rested their foreheads together as they tried to regain control on their breathing.

Gibbs smiled at her. "As much as I would like to take things further, my sweet Abbs, we still have work to go to." She sighed heavily and removed herself from his lap, then reached for the second croissant and the newspaper rolled up on the side of the tray. Abby sat in her spot in bed chewing happily on the croissant as she opened the paper.

Gibbs pulled back the covers and threw his leg out of bed, sat up and stood.

"I hope you'll dress in my shirt more often." She's watching him as she walked over to the bathroom. The temperature in the room had just risen a few degrees. A naked Leroy Jethro Gibbs was definitely some real eye candy as she finally took her eyes off him. Abby looked down at the paper and read the headlines; the pastry she held between her teeth fell from her mouth.

"GIBBS!" She yelled.

The man hadn't had the time to go to the bathroom and do what he intended to be. He came back running to her.

"What is it? Are you OK?"

"I am fine, Gibbs, but someone we both know isn't." She told him with a strange expression on her face.

"What are you talking about, Abbs?"

She didn't answer his question instead, she turned the newspaper in order to show him.

 **'DR. SAMANTHA RYAN AND HER SON FOUND DEAD IN THERE HOME**.'

Memories of him and Ryan filled his mind. This should never have happened if Ryan would have listened to him, she and her son wouldn't have been murdered.

"Damn it!" Gibbs swore.

"You're alright, Gibbs?" Abby asked him.

The Marine nodded his head, "no worries, Abby, I'm fine, I'm just sorry it had to come to this." He told her.

Abby frowned at his words. "What do you mean?"

"Samantha and her son were on the run. She was afraid of her husband from what I understood, just before she left without another word the man had been released, she had to leave because no one could protect her." He told her on his way back to the bathroom to answer a call of nature. She heard him flush and wash his hands. Once the tasks were done, Gibbs came back in the room.

"I can't believe, she didn't trust you to help her." She said in disbelief. "We have to arrest him."

"Abby, we don't know for certain, he's the one who did this. Don't judge without having all the facts. It surprises me you'd say something like this. You of anyone should know better. It could be anyone. It could easily be one of her patients. Who knows? She didn't only make friend in her line of work." He told her.

"Yeah, you're right."

"You still don't like her, do you?"

"Sorry, Gibbs, I can't help it, she's hurt us too much when she worked with us, she almost destroyed our team, I can't erase how I feel for her. It same thing happen with Malison, remember her?"

"You made your point, it's OK, Abby; it's not as if I feel much. Except maybe some regrets and lots of anger directed at her, she was such hardheaded."

His words made the forensic scientist chuckle. "Look who's talking?"

It was his turn to chuckle now. Hardheaded that was definitely something that could be said about him.

"Don't you think it's strange that no one called us yet?" Abby wondered.

"Conflict of interest, our relationship wasn't exactly a secret."

"Not that it will stop you to investigate, is it?"

"You got it." He said as opened a drawer and took some underwear. Opening another drawer he fished some jeans and a shirt."

Abby watched as he went back to the bathroom leaving the door open. Gibbs turned on the cold water faucet then stepped in the shower.

Damn the man was so well build, Abby felt a jolt of wetness pooled between her thighs and immediately felt guilty about it. How could she feel so aroused after she just read in the newspaper that someone she knew had died? And yet she couldn't help herself. She had never liked Samantha Ryan; the woman was always trying to probe the mind of the people she was talking to. Not everyone tries to hide something from someone even if most people do.

Gibbs might be right. Not everyone likes to have their mind probed.

Abby snapped out of her musings when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Abigail Sciuto."

["Yes, I'll be right there, McGee."]

"Do you want me to come and get you?" He asked her.

["No thank you, it's nice of you to ask, but I'll get there on my own."]

"See you then."

["See you in my lab."] She answered him before hanging up.

Abby sighed, got out of bed, and headed toward the bathroom where she joined Gibbs in the shower. Hot steam met her when she opened the shower cubicle. Her fingers came in contact with the sin of his back; it was nice, warm and wet. The soft touch started him. Gibbs turned and smiled down at her, ducked his head and placed his lips on hers.

"Miss me already?" He asked her when their lips separated.

"Yes. But, it's not why I'm here, McGee called, we got the case." Abby told him. She didn't need to add anything more; Gibbs had no doubt which case she was referring to.

NCIS would investigate. At the news Gibbs felt somewhat uneasy. Of course, he was relieved they would work on the murders at least it would be done thoroughly, but on the other hand he wasn't sure to be ready to see Ryan lying in the morgue with her son.

"Gibbs?"

"Huh?"

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

"Sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about Gibbs. You know how much I hate it when you break your own rules. I'll admit, I've never really liked her, but it doesn't mean, I don't understand."

"I already broke one of my rules, Abby, for you. One more or one less what difference does it make?"

"It makes all the difference, Gibbs. You are Gibbs the constant in my life that never changes, so please don't change. There is enough chaos already in my life since Ziva died and Tony left.

Gibbs placed his hands on either side of her face and placed another kiss on her lips before hugging her tightly against him. Abby hugged him back. Neither of them knew how long they stood there under the shower like this holding on to one another before the finally decided to turn off the water and get out of the cubicle. Gibbs dressed in the bathroom while Abby went in search of her overnight bag. When she finally found it, she fished a jeans and some sweatshirt. It wasn't her usual style, but just for once it would have to do.

She grabbed her shoes and sat on the bed to put them on. One her shoes on, she took her coffee mug from the nightstand and drank of it. The brown liquid was practically cold now, but she didn't care. Gibbs looked at her as he came out of the bathroom.

"You ready? Gibbs asked.

"Not really, but it's not like we have choice. I'd rather want to stay here with you all day long together." She sighed.

A soft smile graced his lips at her words. "Tempting, isn't it?"

"You go, I go not just yet, I guess."

"Not until this case is solved."

"I know what I said, Gibbs, I'm just not sure anymore."

"It's OK. Let's go."

Abby nodded again and followed him down stairs.

The End

 **There you go folks! I hope you liked, I'm sorry this last chapter took me so long to write. Thanks for reading. Until next time.**


End file.
